


Ruining His Makeup

by AloefiedEgg



Series: My Crankiplier One Shots [1]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Boys Kissing, Confessional, Confessions, Gay, Gay Male Character, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Makeup, RPF, Secret Crush, crankiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloefiedEgg/pseuds/AloefiedEgg
Summary: Mark, Tyler, and Ethan just finished a live stream, but Mark can't help but want Ethan when he has his face covered in their poorly-done makeup.
Relationships: Crankiplier, Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor, Markiplier/Crankgamplays
Series: My Crankiplier One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061198
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Ruining His Makeup

**Author's Note:**

> I don't ship these people in real life, and wish no harm to any of their relationships!

Mark, Ethan, and Tyler had just finished a live stream. Mark looked down at his phone, laughing at the picture he'd taken of Ethan in his messy makeup him and Tyler put on him. Ethan leaned over on the couch, pressing his shoulder against Mark's. "I can't believe you guys did that" he said, laughing gently. His laugh always made Mark's head spin, with how cute it was. He smiled and looked over at him, "I can't believe you let us!". Standing up, Ethan replied, "Not anymore, I've learned my lesson" jokingly before saying, "I'm going to go clean it off now!"

Little did he know, it made Mark's heart flutter to see the makeup spread messily over his face. He stood up to follow Ethan, Ethan looking back and seeing him blushing. He turned around to face Mark and asked, "Hey Mark, are you okay? Your face is like, super red right now." Mark blushed even harder, replying, "Yeah I'm fine, sorry, your makeup just looks cute on you" without even thinking. He suddenly turned flustered, turning around and running into the bathroom and shutting the door, his face more red than he could've imagined. He didn't realize it, but he'd left the door unlocked. Ethan came in slowly and shut and locked the door behind him. Mark looked up at him, confused and yet apologetic, "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-" being cut off by Ethan getting close to him and gently placing a hand on his cheek. "E-Ethan?" he asked, confused more than ever. 

"Do you really think I'm cute, with the makeup on?" Ethan asked.

Mark recognized this was his chance, and replied, "Ethan, I think you're cute all the time. You always have been"

Ethan blushed intensely before leaning in and kissing Mark softly on the lips, unsure. Mark gently grasped the back of his head, kissing him deeper and running a hand through his hair. After a few moments that felt like hours, Ethan pulled away, looking at Mark breathlessly. Mark looked at Ethan, returning the look before starting to kiss his neck passionately. He trailed soft kisses from the base of his neck all the way up his throat until kissing his lips and starting to passionately clash tongues with him again. Ethan moaned softly at the feeling of Mark's warm lips upon him and grasped at Mark's hip with one hand, his lower back with the other. Mark stopped and looked up at the smiling Ethan, his makeup now smudged upon his face like a ruined oil painting. The canvas was still a masterpiece, though, Mark thought, placing a hand on Ethan's cheek and kissing him deeply once again. There was a knock at the door, Tyler. Mark looked in the mirror, he had Ethan's makeup on his face, if he answered it would be obvious. Mark ducked behind the sink's cabinet and Ethan opened the door, looking at Tyler quizzically. Tyler asked, "What were you doing in here?" with a sly smile on his face.

Ethan responded, "I'm trying to get my makeup off, what's up?"

Tyler looked around before shrugging, "I thought I heard something, nevermind! Have you seen Mark?"

Ethan shook his head, "Probably in his room"

Tyler nodded before walking away and leaving Ethan to close the door behind him, locking it once again. Mark looked up at him smirking, "Good one, now where were we?" before pulling in Ethan once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feel free to comment if you liked it or if you have any criticism! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
